


La Fantasma Bebes

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Fantasma Bebitos [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Cute, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Other, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Three ghostly babies who ends up getting people into macabre and creepy misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Manolo and Joaquin were walking but they heard Chela's terrible singing voice.

"Chela"

So they went to the basement where Chela and her "friends" were practicing.

Manolo said "Hello Chela what are you doing here?"

Chela said "Manny Manny Manny we been practicing for the battle of the bands."

Her "friends" laughed softly.

"Mela Lela! laugh harder!"

Mela and Lela laughed harder but it makes their throats hurt.

Manolo and Joaquin walked to Chela 

Manolo said "Now you listen Chela we challenge you to the battle of the bands tonight"

But Manolo and Joaquin got kicked out.

Manolo groaned

Joaquin said "Great how are we going to create a band"

But Manolo has an idea.

Later at San Angel Cemetery

Joaquin said "Okay let's get this over with?"

Manolo opens the curtains

............

Manolo's jaw dropped

"What the heck"

Joaquin walked to the creepy Mexican twins 

"Bella and Ella you played the violin"

Bella and Ella started to play their violins.

"Uh Joaquin"

Joaquin walked to a creepy girl with long black hair.

"Creepy girl you played a flute"

A creepy girl started to play a flute and Joaquin shudders.

Joaquin walked to a skeleton

"And you played the xylophone"

A skeleton started to play the xylophone.

Joaquin walked to a nervous man "You played the clarinet"

A nervous man gulped and started to play it.

"Joaquin are you sure?"

Joaquin gets ticked off 

Joaquin said "UGH! A BAND'S A BAND'S A BAND-ZA!" as he starts to shake like crazy.

"Joaquin? Why are you so upset?"

"BECAUSE THAT MANSION IS OUR PLACE! OUR PLACE!"

Joaquin was getting more and more paranoid now.

"AND CHELA'S ALWAYS RUNING OUR FUN! 

Joaquin pants like crazy.

"AND IF WE DON'T FIND A WAY TO BEAT HER...!"

Manolo pleaded "Joaquin calm down"

"NO! NO! IT JUST MAKES ME WANNA....."

A toddler girl said "Boo!"

Green skulls background and girl's scream.

"UGGGGHHHH! Oh, no she didn't!"

Joaquin slams his body onto the ground and starts to dance as creepy 1920s music plays

Joaquin started to sing "Imagina cada pensamiento morboso.  
Lo has tenido a lo largo de tu vida.  
Volverse real a los ojos.  
Cada lechón con una mente débil.  
Estas invitado a un lugar  
Un siniestro refugio temeroso.  
Donde un sacrificio humano  
Es alguna religión sobrenatural"

Manolo said "Woah Joaquin!"

Joaquin splashes into the water as the band plays with him as he marches.

"Sentimientos espeluznantes, viniendo sobre ti  
Sentimientos espeluznantes, encerrarlos en una habitación.  
Todo esto es creado desde  
Su imaginación salvaje  
La diferencia entre verdad y falso.  
Depende de tu fascinación"

"Joaquin?! Where did you learn how to sing?!"

"Say what?"

"Sing?!"

"Oh, that. That's just how I sing when I really get upset."

"Joaquin? You just helped us find our band. {Everyone cheers.} And that band will be known as...Calaveras Macabras de Azúcar"

Later at the Battle of the Bands.

Calaveras Macabras Dr Azucar started to play as the crowd cheers.

Chela growled and snapped her fingers

Her "friends" sabotage the band.

A little girl facepalmed.

"Chela you're up"

Chela and her "friends" come to the stage.

But Chela sings poorly

The crowd boos and jeers.

Chela runs away screaming.

A little girl started to sing and the crowd cheers.

A little girl finally win the battle of the bands.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Halloween in Paris.

Everyone was dressed in costumes.

Marinette and Alya were going to a halloween party at Chloe's house.

Marinette said "Alya don't you think Chloe invited us to a halloween party"

Chloe walked to them

"Hi nice costumes"

Creepy 1920s music plays as everyone was dancing.

Marinette began to dance with Adrien.

Chloe said "What?! i'm speechless"


	3. Chapter 3

Brie Brie was crawling to Luisa.

"Not now Mami's busy"

Brie Brie coos

Clock transition

Brie Brie was laughing

Marigraciela walks to Brie Brie.

Brie Brie babbled

Frida was playing her guitar.

Brie Brie crawled to Frida.

Brie Brie coos

Clock transition

Brie Brie yawns

Pablo said "Uh-oh?"

Brie Brie goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is similar to The Loud House Episode Change of Heart.

Tori was doing Zoe's homework but she heard the door bell.

Zoe said "I'll get it!"

But she opened the door, she sees the demonic black dogs that Brie Brie summoned.

Zoe screamed.

Zoe closed the door.

Tori said "Zoe what is it?"

Zoe said "I think I think Frida's dad is gonna be so mad at me?!"

Flashback opens

Zoe rings the door bell and Emiliano opens the door.

Zoe said "Is-is Frida here"

"No she's not!? You made her looked like a slime monster and hide a bear in her locker."

"But"

He shouts in Spanish

The dogs starts attacking Zoe.

Flashback closes

Zoe sighed "I wish I would be nice to Frida" as she walked off.

But Tori hears Grandpapi.

"That demon dog touch my stuff?!"

Nina said "Try anything I do I named all the 40 states by the time I'm done I forgot I was mad"

Grandpapi said "Actually it's 48 but I'll give it a try"

Tori said "I know just a person"

Nina transition

Nina said "Actually it was Zoe Aves she was bullied when she was a kid"

Frida and Marigraciela facepalmed

Tori said "No! I need you to sooth the demon dogs that Brie Brie summoned to scare Zoe"

Nina holds Brie Brie.

Brie Brie giggled

Nina said "Great idea I know just the thing"

Nina transition

Zoe said "Hey Frida where's Tori she's been helping me with my homework"

Frida said "Tori is with Nina"

Zoe sees Tori and Nina laughing.

Zoe thought Tori likes Nina that's weird.

Nina transition

Nina was playing a guitar which get the demon dogs to sleep.

Frida, Marigraciela and Tori's jaws dropped.

Zoe hears something

"Nina I really think you're beautiful"

Nina giggled

Zoe growled "That does it"


End file.
